


Что ты знаешь обо мне?

by tenkosh



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen, do androids dream of electric sheep?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз Ксавье — охотник за беглыми андроидами. Но год от года работа становится все сложней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что ты знаешь обо мне?

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по книге "Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?", способности сохранены

Чарльз слышал, как за стеной сказали:

— За тебя внесли залог. 

Потом был невнятный шум, в котором с трудом разбирался вопрос «кто?», оставшийся без ответа, шорох одежды, какие-то сборы. «Распишитесь здесь и здесь». 

Эрик Леншерр вышел на свободу уже через несколько минут. Чарльз, до этого сидевший на скамейке, поднялся.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он, когда Эрик подошел ближе, очевидно, не заметив во дворе ни одной другой подходящей кандидатуры. 

— Доброе, — с недоверием ответил Леншерр, пожав протянутую руку.

От Эрика исходили совершенно ожидаемые эмоции, среди которых не было даже намека на благодарность или облегчение. Во всем люди вроде Эрика видели подвох, за все им в жизни приходилось платить — вот и теперь Чарльз чувствовал чужое напряжение, не заданный пока вопрос «что вам от меня нужно?». 

— Кофе? С молоком, без сахара.

Чарльз протянул стаканчик с логотипом популярной сети, и Эрик принял его, хотя первый глоток делал с видом человека, пьющего яд.

— Спасибо, — глухо поблагодарил он, но в глазах отражалось все больше подозрения. 

Продолжать тянуть было бессмысленно, и Чарльз кивнул на аллею, пересекающую парк, предлагая прогуляться. По тротуару ветер разносил песок и жухлые листья — они всегда были желтые и скрюченные, хотя в книгах писали, что раньше летом растения были зеленые, а цветки играли разными яркими оттенками и пахли как женские духи.

— Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье, и я, как это называется, «охотник за головами». 

Чарльз полез в карман, чтобы достать удостоверение, но Эрик махнул рукой.

— Я слышал о вас, — неожиданно сказал он. — Мне говорили, что вы лучший охотник за сбежавшими андроидами чуть ли не на всей планете. Из-за вашей способности.

— То же самое я слышал о вас, — Чарльз улыбнулся. — И мы оба должны признать, что эти слухи несколько преувеличены.

Эрик промолчал, лишь бросив взгляд в сторону мрачного серого здания, от которого они уходили.

— Если бы технический прогресс не шел вперед, вы бы действительно могли оставаться безупречным в своем деле, — заметил Чарльз. — Но появляется все больше роботов, в которых нет ни одной металлической детали. И тем не менее даже это не самое страшное, верно? 

Параллельно роботехнике активно развивалась медицина, обычные протезы для одной конечности давно уже не были пределом. Практически полная замена тела, ставшая возможной благодаря совместной работе множества ученых, позволяла как спасти, так и продлить жизнь.

Так писали в газетах. На деле это означало только то, что не все «металлические люди» действительно являлись андроидами.

Именно из-за этого пострадал Эрик Леншерр: выстрелил в человека, чье тело почти полностью было заменено протезом. На его счастье, основные органы у людей располагались не там, где были главные механизмы андроида, и теперь требовался лишь дорогостоящий ремонт, по какой-то всеобщей ошибке называющийся лечением. Все сходились во мнении, что Леншерра не отправят за решетку, заставив лишь выплатить штрафы — за моральный ущерб, материальный и возмещение стоимости лечения. Сумма получалась астрономическая.

— В свою очередь, моей слабостью является физическая сторона вопроса, — продолжил Чарльз. — Пока ученые не создадут машину, способную мыслить на одной «частоте» с людьми, я смогу безошибочно отличать робота от человека лучше любых тестов. Я и есть этот идеальный тест. Но, согласитесь, мало только найти андроида. Еще его нужно поймать и обезвредить. Мой «Кью» по имени Хэнк Маккой, про него вы тоже наверняка слышали, создает уникальные устройства, которые должны помогать мне во время «охоты». Это и оружие, и защитные механизмы, и поисковые системы. Но когда ты оказываешься совсем один в заброшенном огромном доме, зная, что в любой тени может прятаться вполне реальный монстр, тебе нужно выбрать, смотреть ли по сторонам и положиться на инстинкты или следить за перемещениями загадочной точки на экране планшета. В моем случае не всегда ясно, какой вариант вернее.

«Да он боится», — подумал Эрик, но, стоит отдать ему должное, вслух ничего не сказал. Чарльз тоже сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Несмотря на постоянные тренировки и явные успехи относительно моего прежнего состояния, я все еще не создан для непосредственной борьбы с андроидами. Они не люди. Они сильнее, выносливее, быстрее. Для борьбы с ними нужен сверхчеловек, который будет превосходить их физически, а не только интеллектуально. 

— Я слышал, вы профессор генетики, а не бывший солдат, как большинство «охотников», — кивнул Эрик. — Что заставило вас так кардинально изменить профессию?

— Я сам работал в сфере разработки андроидов некоторое время. Было достаточно занятно проводить параллели между техникой и живым организмом, видеть, как человек создает машину по своему образу и подобию, оправдывая это интуитивно понятным дизайном и конструкцией. Но чем дольше я работал, тем четче понимал, что другие мои коллеги относятся к созданным андроидам не как к любимой работе, даже не как к проекту всей своей жизни — они обращались с новыми роботами как с детьми, они видели в них реальных людей. Я не мог этого понять.

— Но вы пытались? 

— Конечно. Пытался закрыть глаза на отсутствие телепатических позывов и по возможности объективно оценивать андроидов перед собой. Андроиды объективно проваливались, хотя им, несомненно, удавалось обманывать все пять чувств человека. Для нашего мира этого оказалось более чем достаточно. 

Чарльз остановился у припаркованного кара, продолжая говорить. Он, честно сказать, не думал, что разговор окажется настолько долгим — Эрик давно успел допить кофе и теперь прятал озябшие руки в карманах пальто. 

— И теперь вы хотите… — Эрик улыбнулся, но улыбнулся он скорее своей догадке, чем Чарльзу, — чтобы я помог вам?

Чарльз приподнял бровь.

— Мы поможем _друг другу_. Надеюсь, вы не станете спрашивать, отчего я решил, что вам может понадобиться моя помощь. 

Эрик усмехнулся в поднятый ворот, но промолчал.

— Думаю, вы уже слышали, что андроиды все чаще начинают держаться вместе, — добавил Чарльз. — Нам тоже не стоит игнорировать такую возможность. Вероятно, тогда мы без преувеличений сможем стать лучшими «охотниками за головами» на планете. 

— Я подумаю над вашим предложением, — пообещал Эрик, когда Чарльз уже садился в кар. — Доброго вам дня.

В его словах не было ничего обнадеживающего, но Чарльз почувствовал это в мыслях, а потом увидел и в глазах, когда обернулся попрощаться. Эрик был согласен, и оставалось разве что дождаться звонка.

— До встречи, мистер Леншерр.


End file.
